


Ease

by Skaidridt



Series: chained occurrences [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe College/University, Complete, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaidridt/pseuds/Skaidridt
Summary: At the beginning of the new semester, Hangyul and Seungyoun literally slip into a casual friendship with benefits.Yet shortly before Seungyoun gets to tell Hangyul about his thoughts of this fwb, the freshman backs up for seemingly no reason.Easy going; No drama; Weed; Just a bit of a plot.I highly recommend reading the series’ description so you don’t miss out on anything





	1. 90’s mix

“Do you think they will notice it one day?”  
“What exactly?”  
Chaeyeon leaned against the fridge. “This insane sexual frustration between them.”  
Hangyul frowned, not looking up from his phone. “I don’t know, is there some?”

Chaeyeon opened her eyes widely. “Is there some? Excuse me? Are you visually deaf?”  
“Not visually but I wish I’d be actually deaf so I don’t have to listen to their fights anymore.”  
He made gesture, pointing at the bathroom door. 

Earlier Yohan complained loudly about Yena occupying the bathroom just for putting on make-up. Soon after that he managed to get inside the bathroom and since then they used it together and basically fought about something for ten minutes straight.

“I hope they notice and just get it over with tonight so I don’t have to listen to their marriage falling apart this entire year.”

“Five bucks they won’t.” Hangyul sighed.  
“No I’m not gonna bet on this I know how dense they are. They will probably never notice unless someone tells them or one of them gets a partner. Actually,” she tilted her head. “I can clearly see that. One of them gets into a relationship and the other one discovers his/her feelings that were sleeping inside of them for all this time.” She ended dramatically.

Hangyul looked up and yelled ‘For God’s sake just get it over with!’ at the still closed bathroom door. Chaeyeon bursted into laughter and Hangyul shrugged.  
“What? This scenario just scares the shit out of me. Just imagine one of these two dorks heart broken, failing their semester and offload at their problems at our doorstep - no thank you.”

That said, the door opened and Yohan sticked entered the kitchen.  
“Get it over with what?” He asked, trying to catch up on their conversation.  
“Get over with whatever the two of you did in there so we can finally leave for the party that started like half an hour ago.” Chaeyeon blurted out in one go.

“Gosh, chill. Don’t tell me to hurry when she’s still inside fixing whatever needs to be fixed in her face.” Yohan defended himself. “You two could have left already, why were you waiting?”

“Because you” Chaeyeon pointed at Yohan. “insisted on going together. Freshmen united. You remember?”  
Yohan laughed. “Yeah right. Sorry, I didn’t think _it would take that long_.” He empathized those last words so that even Yena could hear them.

The door opened and the last of them entered the kitchen. Hangyul took a close look at her face. “What are you looking for?” She frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“The reason it took you so long to get ready.” He squinted. “I can’t find any so I’m still confused why we’re all late for the party.”

Chaeyeon and Yohan snorted and Yena just turned her head away, heading straight for the door. “Well I guess you’re happy we can go now.”

“More than relieved!” Chaeyeon yawned and followed her.

***

“Whaaat? Ough, dude. Gross!” Yohan shuddered in disgust. “Why would she say that?”  
“Because it’s true?” Midam shrugged and took a sip.  
“You two are just fighting like crazy all the time. It’s so tiring.” Standing next to Yohan, Hangyul was enjoying his third beer, nodding in time with the music.  
“Yeah but why in God’s name would that mean I like her? Did you see her?”

Midam couldn’t help but laugh. “I did! Which is exactly why I can’t see your problem. Just look at her.” He pointed across the room at Yena who was dancing. “She’s just gorgeous.”  
“Wait until you talk to her.”

Hangyul looked at Midam and whispered loudly, so that even Yohan could hear him: “That’s still no reason.”  
Midam laughed again. “So what’s the matter with the two of you? Do you know each other from high school?”

“Thank God, no. I got to know her the day I moved into the dorm. Which was about one or two weeks ago. Believe me it feels like two months already.”  
“You are aware that the occupancy probably won’t change over the years? It is very likely that you four are going to live together during you whole time here?”

Yohan looked like he was close to crying. “Please no, someone shoot me.”  
Hangyul laughed. “Just get it over with and tell you how you feel!”

“You want me to walk over and tell her that there is nothing but hate in my heart for her?”  
“Maybe don’t use those words and maybe wait until those feelings have changed to something more … positive.” Midam answered before Hangyul got the chance.  
“You two are unbelievable.”

Shortly after Yohan’s comment, Hangyul excused himself and strolled through the crowd of dancing people to reach out for Chaeyeon. The time of the evening had come where he found himself tired of the people and conversation and superficial jokes that he had to get out of here.  
To calm down and earth.  
Since he moved there it didn’t take him long to realize that Chaeyeon was the perfect person to do it with.

As he finally came through, he grabbed her arm softly.  
“You mind getting out of here? I could use some distraction.” He more or less yelled into her ear so that she would understand him despite the music. She frowned as a sign of irritation so Hangyul rephrased and repeated his concern. 

Her eyes lit up as she finally understood and fervently nodded. She signed him to go on ahead without her, before turning around, tapping some guy she was dancing with on the shoulder. He wheeled around just as if he was doing a pirouette.  
Chaeyeon pulled his head down so she could speak directly into his ear, just as Hangyul did it with her before. 

The guy suddenly looked at Hangyul as if she talked about him. Of course she did. After finishing her explanation, the guy nodded, gave her thumbs up and she waved him goodbye.

***

“Sorry to pull you away from your guy in there.” Hangyul exhaled strongly. “I just really needed this.”  
Chaeyeon chuckled. “It’s alright. He isn’t my guy anyways. And he will know how to deal with it.”

“He isn’t your guy? I am sorry to tell you but he looked like he would love to be your guy.”  
“Maybe but you’re my guy.” She said poking his chest.  
“Wrong. I am your weed-guy. He wants to be your everything-guy. That’s a difference.”  
“Pfff, whatever.”

Hangyul passed the blunt and sighed. “The noise pollution really got me in there.”  
“You don’t like the music?” She asked, taking a puff and exhaling slowly.

“It’s not the music. Whoever is responsible for it actually does a great job. It’s just all these different people and the conversations.”  
“It’s a welcoming party. That’s what they’re there for. To talk to people.”

“Yeah but does that mean I have to participate?” Hangyul whined.  
“It’s a party in honor of the freshmen and you are one so I guess that makes the case pretty clear?”

He didn’t bother to answer. Instead let his eyes wander over the house facades around them. They sat down on the balcony which luckily wasn’t occupied by anyone else at that time. Sitting on the bench and passing weed between them was the best part of the night so far.

He snacked back the blunt and took a long satisfying puff. Which suddenly finished the joint.  
“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Chaeyeon who spaced out in the meanwhile slowly turned her head. “What is it?”  
“I finished it, I didn’t mean to.”  
She needed some second for the words to sink in, then she snorted and laughed.  
“Since when do you apologize for such things?”

He shrugged. “I just felt like it, okay? Anyways, how long are we sitting here already? I completely lost track of time.”  
Chaeyeon pulled back her sleeve and had a close look at her watch … but didn’t say anything.

Hangyul leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder to look at it as well but he as well didn’t comment on it.

“… I’m not sure if I just can’t see the numbers or if the battery died.” Chaeyeon said.  
“And I thought I’m the blind one.”  
She pressed a few of the tiny buttons but since they didn’t beep or whatsoever, both of them exhaled relievedly. 

“Not blind. It’s the batteries.” She stated and leaned back into the bench.  
“What kind of blindness would it be if you can’t see the numbers but everything else around you?” He pointed out and Chaeyeon looked around them.

“…Jesus, you’re right. That would be weird. Thank god it’s nothing like that. Wait did it got dark?”  
“Either it’s that or blindness is actually-“

“Ough shut up about the blindness. You’re not blind. At least not more than this morning. Maybe we should go back inside to see how the others are doing.” She stood up and stretched.  
“Or who they’re doing it with.” Hangyul smiled densely and Chaeyeon just hit him for his dumb comment.

***

Just shortly after she left, someone else stepped on the balcony. At first Hangyul didn’t bother to look at him. He thought it might be just someone who stepped outside for a quick smoke or something but he really recoiled as that someone just inhaled _strongly_ before making a move to get inside again.

Hangyul couldn’t stop his stoned self from letting out a guffaw. The guy jumped with fright and stared at Hangyul heavily breathing.  
“What the hell man?”

He grabbed his chest with one hand and the door frame with the other. “You just scared the shit out of me!”Hangyul snorted. “I hope not literally.”  
The guy looked at him in disbelieve, then couldn’t help but scoff. “Well no, not literally. But close enough.” They laughed.

“What are you up to?” Hangyul asked and his opposite relaxed.  
“Just getting some air.”  
“You took _that_ literally at least. Wait-“ Hangyul put on his glasses that rested on his head the entire time. “Do I know you?”

“Perhaps? I’m the guy managing the music. My name is Seungyoun.”  
“So now I can match a name to the face. I’m Hangyul.” He waved.  
“You are one of the freshmen, right?”  
“Sure thing I am. Is it that obvious?”Seungyoun laughed and tapped at his own ear. “Nah, you don’t look that young I just haven’t seen anyone on this floor putting a spliff behind his ear yet so I just assumed.”

Hangyul chuckled deeply. “I’ll share with you if you could get us the crackers from the counter. I feel like munchies are hitting in every minute now.”  
“Yeah, sure! Second, I’ll put on some mix so I can actually leave the station.” Seungyoun left.

Nearly immediately after the music changed. Techno made way for something that sounded like 90’s music.  
Hangyul frowned and pricked up his ears. Seungyoun returned and dropped on the bench next Hangyul, in his hands the promised bag of munchies.“Did you just put on 90’s music?”  
Seungyoun beamed. “Yes. One hour of the best 90’s mix.”  
“You do mixes?”  
“No, I do Youtube. I’m a full-time student where am I supposed to get the time to mix up 90’s songs?”

Hangyul raised his hands in defense. “Duh, whatever. People do have the weirdest hobbies sometimes. Even though I don’t see the 90’s particularly as weird.” He took out the joint and lightened it carefully before handing it over to Seungyoun.

“Okay, so” Seungyoun picked up their conversation in between puffs. “first things first: What is your major?”“Engineering.”  
Seungyoun coughed. “Really?”

“Pardon? What do you think I major?” Hangyul scoffed feigned offended.  
“I’m sorry. No, I just expected you to major something more …” He scanned Hangyul closely. “Okay, no I have no idea what I expected. But engineering is fine!”

“I wouldn’t call it _fine_ but anyways. What’s yours?”  
Seungyoun hits the blunt and shrugged. “Business.”  
Hangyul lost it. “You major business?”  
He nodded.  
“Wearing a suit and all that?”

“Yeah sometimes they make us wear one. To prepare us for ‘the days that are about to come’. I didn’t choose this tho, believe me. My parents have a company and apparently they expect me to run it one day.”

“So you’re a rich kid then?”  
“You could say so. But I don’t really care.” Seungyoun puffed deeply.  
“Of course you don’t.” Hangyul scoffed and noshed a hand full of crackers.

“What do you mean? How about you?”  
“I’m not a rich kid, if that’s your question. I’m adopted so my brith parents could actually be rich. Which wouldn’t really make sense to me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Seungyoun lowered the spliff before passing it on. Hangyul grunts utterly amused. “Why is everybody feeling sorry? I have loving parents and two dorky siblings. What is there to be sorry about?”  
He takes the joint and inhaled deeply.

“I don’t have much sense of consideration, sorry for that.”  
“Stop being sorry for no reason.”  
“Alright.”

After some time things started to get real.  
“Did someone ver told you that your hands are just truly amazing?” Seungyoun said, taking of Hangyul’s hands in his own and examined it closely. “Like … your skin is so smooth. How can it possibly be so smooth? Do you use hand cream?”

Hangyul chuckled. “I don’t but you should see my feet!”  
“OMG yeah show me your feet!”  
While Seungyoun clapped in excitement, Hangyul took off his shoes and socks which he threw away not thinking twice. One of his socks might as well just fell off the balcony that way.

Seungyoun’s eyes lit up as he saw his feet. “They’re so soft as well! I’m not a foot fetishist but I might as well turn into one just by looking at these beauties!”  
By this time Hangyul lied on the bench, whereas Seungyoun sat at the opposite end and counted his toes.  
“Ten toes! Can you believe it? It’s all ten of them! Breathtaking!”

Chaeyeon entered the scene and just _looked_ at the two of them. Some almighty being gave her the ability to judge with every fiber of her body. And right now Seungyoun and Hangyul got a real taste of what that felt like.  
Not that they cared much.

“What ever is going on right now, stop it. All of it.” She said and leaned against the balustrade.  
“Chaeyeon!” Hangyul exclaimed and reaching out for her to pull into a loving embrace but she eluded. 

“Did we miss anything?” Seungyoun asked, who went over to massage Hangyul’s foot by the way.

Chaeyeon shrugged and tilted her head exhaling deeply. “Just me doing body shots with Yohan.”  
Seungyoun’s eyes opened widely. “Who was the naked one??”  
She scoffed. “Yohan.”  
Both of the guys answered with one voice. “How boring.”  
Chaeyeon reached out for the empty crackers bag and hit both of them with it. “You really missed out on something!”

“By the way, this is Seungyoun.” Hangyul did his part in getting the two of them to be friends. “Seungyoun, this is Chaeyeon, my lovely … what are you to me?”  
“I’m the one enjoying the cursed privilege of being your roommate.”  
“Why does weed makes you so angry?” Seungyoun asked, properly concerned.

“I wouldn’t call it angry, it’s more of a flaming hot sass?” Hangyul turned towards Seungyoun and joining on the topic as if Chaeyeon wasn’t there any longer.  
“Did you just called me ‘flaming hot’?” She leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

Hangyul shuddered. “Ough, gross! I would never.”


	2. kindness

“I could do it.” 

He let out smoke and didn’t even look at Seungyoun who _stared_ at him. They started meeting at Seungyoun’s room nearly on a daily basis after they got to know each other at the party some weeks ago. Talking about this and that Seungyoun had learned a lot about his friend but he always somehow managed to surprise him.

“Pardon?” Leaning forward a bit, he was sure he must have gotten wrong what Hangyul just said.

The younger just shrugged and took another deep puff of the spliff before repeating his offer.  
“I could do it.”

Silence.

“Pardon?” Seungyoun smiled blankly. He had some really hard time comprehending Hangyul’s intentions.

Hangyul on the other hand sighed and sat up a bit more straight, handing the joint to Seungyoun who took it automatically.

“See”, he said. “You’re complaining to me about how much you miss being with someone and how stressful your day was and how much the third week already sucked and to me, who just wants to chill and hang out, that’s just a pain in the ass. We agreed on good vibes only, didn’t we? Which is why I’m offering you to relieve your stress and frustration, so that we can just go on getting stoned peacefully.”

Seungyoun inhaled deeply, kept the smoke in for some seconds before releasing it slowly and shaking his head.  
“I still don’t get it.”

“For God’s sake, how did you even come this far?” Hangyul snatched back his joint and turned his face away. He should have never even offered this in the first place. Hoping Seungyoun would recognize a friendly turn when he sees one, he made the suggestion. This time rather chasing his own wants about a peace and relaxed evening with his buddy but apparently he’s was either too stoned or just dense. Or both.  
Probably both.

Seconds passed during which no one said a word but Seungyoun got up to open the window. Instead of sitting down again next to his friend on the floor, he leaned against the edge of his desk, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants which rode low on his hips.  
His plain white shirt crinkled, probably worn for the 4th time already.

“Did you just offer me a hand job?” Seungyoun asked slowly, still not sure if that’s what Hangyul meant.

“I did. Though I could also go and ask Chaeyeon if she’d do it.” Hangyul got up, turning towards the door he said: “As far as I know her she’s quite open. I don’t think she’d mind.”

“Wait wait wait!” Seungyoun jumped past him to block the door with his body. “Are you sane?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I’m a guy so I know what a good hand job is about.” He shrugged and waited for Seungyoun to either decide or to get out of the way.  
Or both.  
Again.

Seungyoun facepalmed about his blunt answer. As he looked into Hangyul’s eyes, he couldn’t find any trace of a joke. This guy was serious about everything he said including the offer about asking Chaeyeon. 

While eyeing Hangyul and searching for some further going intentions, he recalled his past week and honestly, it really sucked. 

First of all he learned he had to retake an entire class because he missed the deadline for its paper last semester. He wasn’t entirely sure if he missed it or if the professor would let it slide. Which bugged him during the entire holiday-period.

Secondly they made them do a presentation about some topic he literally abhorred and thirdly his favorite professor retired and the girl he was interested in since last semester seemed to have dropped out.

“So … you actually mean it?” He tested the others interest. 

With Seungyoun leaning against the door, Hangyul stepped forward and slid his glasses to the top of his head so they rested on his hair.

“Yeah sure I mean it, otherwise I wouldn’t even have offered.”  
He took the joint out of Seungyoun’s hand and tucked it behind the other's ear. 

“Keeping in mind I would only do it for the sake of my Saturday night’s peace. I don’t see a problem.”  
Hangyul brought his face close to Seungyoun’s ear. Not tiptoeing, not even somehow trying to avoid touching him, instead pressing his whole upper body against Seungyoun’s. 

With his voice low and husky, he whispered against his friend’s ear.  
“So could we please just get it over with so we can return to the _actual_ point of tonight’s meet up?” He pulled slightly at the ear the spliff was tucked behind.  
“Or is there anything speaking against it?”

Seungyoun, staring straightforward over Hangyuls shoulder, gulped.  
“Honestly? No. Except the obvious.”  
He took Hangyuls shoulders and pushed him away from his chest slightly, who wondered and let’s his eyes wander down Seungyoun’s body.

“Oh. Well, I guess we can change that?” He supposed and before Seungyoun could insist in any way, Hangyul had taken his hoodie off and tossed aside.

“How about now?” He smirked.

Seungyoun, completely baffled, tried to look anywhere than his friend’s naked chest.  
“Why would you do that?” He asked in shock and blushed.

“To turn you on?” Hangyul retaliated with another question. 

“Apparently it doesn’t work?”

“You don’t even look at me!”

Seungyoun exhaled sharply and looked at Hangyul. He immediately wished he didn’t.

Until now he had a more or less solid excuse for _not_ doing this but now that he saw Hangyul this excuse was about to get on a ship and sail away. Slowly but steady.

He didn’t know why exactly but as far as he even thought about Hangyul’s body he always assumed he was that naturally skinny body type. What he not expected was what stood in front of him that moment.

“Really? Nothing?” Hangyul pouted and frowned. “I was so sure this would work!”

“I wouldn’t say entirely nothing but-“ Seungyoun blabbered before stopping himself.  
That was entirely reason enough for Hangyul to step close again.

He smirked. “Knew it.”

“Okay, okay stop.” Seungyoun insisted but Hangyul didn’t listen. To tease his friend became too much fun over the last few seconds so that his offer didn’t feel like a task anymore.

Fighting off Seungyoun’s hands that went for pushing him away.  
“For god sake would just shut up and let me do this?” Hangyul complained and tugged at the fabric of the taller’s shirt.  
“Wait, are you about to-” Not letting him finish Hangyul simply pulled the white wrinkled shirt over his head and stopped. The shirt in his head he stared at his tattoos.

“I’m not entirely sure what I’m seeing but please tell me it is what I think it is.”

Seungyoun himself now looked down and saw what Hangyul was staring at. “It’s a gun.”

“You tattooed a gun on your hip that’s pointing at your dick.”  
“Yeah. Something wrong with it?”  
“You have a friggin gun on your body, pointing at the main attraction and you’re shy about me giving you a blowjob?”

“Blowjob? You said hand!” Seungyoun yiked and blushed even more, eyes wide opened in panic.

“Well,” Hangyul looked up from his already kneeling position. “it’s a blowjob now.”

***

At some point he just gave up. There was no point in fighting back and Hangyul knew he wanted it so why pretending?

“Could we at least get away from the door?” Seungyoun suggested but Hangyul didn't pay attention. Instead he just boldly grabbed his waist which got Seugnyoun to flex his core muscle. The gun moved a bit. 

“How about a warning?” The older hissed.

“Dude, you talk way too much.”

With his left arm, Hangyul tightened his strong hold around the other’s waist, while his right hand sneaked under the band of the taller’s sweatpants and underwear. He practically shoved his hand inside to cup Seungyoun’s already swelling body part and bumped it a few times. The dick in his hand hardened rather quickly.

“Just for the record,“ Seungyoun hissed. “this is not what I intended by complaining about my shit day earlier.” Hangyul, rather busy, paid him no mind. Instead, he gave him a little push and pressed his back against the door with a smug grin. 

“Yeh, the record. Whatever. “ Hangyul murmured and slided to the ground, pulling the fabric covering Seungyoun waist down to the ground. Without missing a beat, he licked a experimental stripe from the base to the tip of his mate’s dick. 

The reaction was immediate. Seungyoun inhaled sharply, whatever words he was about to speak dieing on the tip of his tongue. Hangyul gripped the other’s thighs for support as he lowered himself down to take the head in his mouth and suck lightly. 

Seungyoun’s hands flew to Hangyul’s hair, his fingers threading through the locks to grip them hard as his friend took even more in his mouth and nearly supplanting his glasses with his hand.  
Hangyul doffed them on the floor casually, literally just by the way. There was no need for it to be collateral in this chore.  
He hummed encouragingly as a response to Seungyoun finally acting his wants. The sooner he came the sooner they could proceed enjoying their saturday night in more appropriate ways.

The cock in Hangyul’s mouth felt heavy, already leaking precome. He flattened his tongue on the underside and sank down until the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Christ.“ Seungyoun moaned under his breath, pressing one hand to his mouth to stifle the noise a bit. 

Hangyul squints up at his friend with furrowed brows. Where the hell did he took the mental capacity from to still talk?  
He squeezed the thighs under his hands and bobbed his head up and down in a slow pace, taking more of Seungyoun’s dick in his mouth with every move down. Hollowing his cheeks every other time, Hangyul quickened steadily. His knees started to feel numb from his the uncomfortable position on the floor but he concentrated on the heavy weight on his tongue instead.

Seungyoun removed his hand from his mouth to point across the room at the nightstand. “There should be a box of tissues somewhere.“ He informed him to prevent his friend of what (who) was about to come either way, his voice shaky and not as confident as he would like. Hangyul in the meantime remained unbothered.

Having a hard time withstanding thrusting into his friend’s mouth, Seungyoun still clenched one hand in Hangyul’s hair and the other on his mouth again. His hip rutted forward involuntarily, his thighs shaking with the effort to stand upright when Hangyul grazed his teeth lightly over his sensitive head. He whined, a high pitched sound that wasn’t muffled by his hand.

“Why don’t you just scream my name or something? It’s not as if the entire dorm is deaf.“ Hangyul let go of the dick and scolded Seungyoun with a swat to one of his thighs. However, the taller seemed to be too far gone already. The fingers in his hair pressed Hangyul down with force. He indulged his friend’s pleas with a roll of his eyes. Drawing a long strip from the base to it's end. He took the tip back into his mouth, one hand wrapping around the rest. Shamelessly adding some pressure with his tongue here and there, his other hand casually wandered up the inside of Seungyoun’s trembling thigh until it reached the other’s balls. 

His eyes screwed shut tight Seungyoun had to let go off his friends head so that he wouldn't make him choke on his dick. Which didn't prevent him from thrusting. He was never doing a great job at restraining himself when it came to his needs. 

Hangyul who wasn't eager on choking as well, put both hands on Seungyoun's hip and pushed him against the door. He was sure he got the message.

Seungyoun tried to probably warn him about the unavoidable but his mind was too much all over the place as if he would form a coherent sentence.

A few hard sucks were all Seungyoun needed to finally lose it and release. The taller obviously tried to pull Hangyul away seconds before his cum landed on his friend’s tongue. However, the other didn’t budge and simply swallowed everything until Seungyoun hissed in over-sensitivity. 

Hangyul pushed off completely, letting go and wiping his mouth afterwards. He stood up as if he didn’t just made someone come.

Seungyoun pulled up both of his pants before sliding down leaning against the door until he reached the floor, heavily breathing and not entirely sure what to say.

Meanwhile Hangyul picked up and put on his shirt. “Did you see my glasses?” He asked, squinting around. 

Seungyoun, happy to focus on something else than what just happened, eyed the floor.  
“Wait! Don’t step on it! It’s right in front of you left foot.”

Hangyul reached down to take a closer look. “Right. Thanks.”  
Putting it on again he stretched and sighed deeply. “Are you good?” He asked his question carrying a small laughter, while looking at Seungyoun.

“Yeah, I guess.” Seungyoun stared into the void, desperately looking for words that wouldn’t make this somehow awkward. 

“Just what you needed?” Hangyul suggested with his usual low voice and grunts so that his front teeth would show a bit.

Seungyoun nodded slowly, his eyes focusing on Hangyul who lend him a hand to get him back on his feet. 

“Yeah. Just what I needed.” He vacantly passed him the joint that was still tucked behind his ear, before taking a new shirt out of his closet. While putting it on he tried to ignore the pulsing around his mid as much as possible.

Hangyul sat down on the floor again and lightened the joint. 

“You didn’t have to swallow it, though. I told you there are tissues over there.”

He shrugged boldly. “I know. It’s just faster this way.”

"Was it open the entire time?" Seungyoun looked at the window which was located right across the door on the opposite wall.

"Yep."

"Oh, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
...  
yeah.  
großes Herz to Shahondin  
I think we make a great team.
> 
> Fan-fictions are serious business. More or less.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's discuss this mess](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)
> 
> I genuinely hope you're old enough to read this.


	3. that's just what we do

“So are there any news?” Yohan grinned cheekily, looking up to his roommate.

“What kind of news?” Hangyul mumbled, spinning the pen between his fingers while reading some paragraph in his book. 

Yohan rolled on his back on the floor and crossed his fingers on his tummy.  
“You know, like news news. Romantic news.”

“What about it?” He flipped a few pages and Yohan groaned. 

“Is there nothing going on? Nothing interesting happening?”

Blankly replying “Nope.”, Hangyul sighed and pulled out his phone to google. 

“But nearly a whole semester passed!”

Hangyul scoffed. “So what? Am I supposed be deep down in some romance by now?”

“Ehm, yes? Or at least tell me something! You’re a handsome guy you _have_ to see someone!” He wined and kicked his feet like a kid.

His pattern of behavior seemed to continue: The more time passed and the more often they met for studying, the more distracted Yohan got during the sessions. It happened a lot these days that his mind would just wander off and he’d start talking about some random topics. But talking about dating was by far some of his most favorites.  
Though it didn’t seem to bother him that the overall outcome didn’t change since he started asking.

Suddenly someone opened the door and stuck his head inside.  
“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Hangyul turned around from his spot at his desk and beheld his friend Seungyoun. Though he already recognized his voice he turned just to look at him. There was no chance in mismatching this voice to some other person.  
He had experienced it in so many different shades by now.

Seungyoun looked done, but not in a tired way. More in a “sick of people” way, which made Hangyul wonder even more about the other’s surprise visit. This was usually the time he studied with Yohan or Chaeyeon and Seungyoun knew it.

He immediately sensed that it was more than just talking what Seungyoun had in mind.

“I assume it would take longer than just _a few seconds_.” Hangyul raised an eyebrow and chuckled but Seungyoun didn’t seem to be down for their usual way too obvious and not very serious flirting. 

Hangyul started that tradition about two months ago and though Seungyoun first told him to shut it he know got the hang out of it and it often resulted into funny conversations. Especially when friends of them were present.

Somehow it seemed to be physically impossible for them that Hangyul and Seungyoun were ears deep in a friendship consisting of a lot benefits. Even though they joked so obviously about it, no one drew the connection.

But for now Seungyoun didn’t go along with the other’s joke and just eyed him without a word. He was still waiting for a proper response.

With his friend still looking at him, Hangyul scanned his left over homework and roughly calculated the time he would need to finish.  
“Give me like… 15 minutes to get this done?”

“Yeah sure.” Seungyoun sighed and nodded. “I’ll see you in a couple?”

“Self-evidently.” Hangyul shoved his glasses back up his nose and Seungyoun left as sudden as he appeared, closing the door behind him.

Yohan who had just observed this scene now grunted and looked up to Hangyul who now faced his desk again.  
He sat on the floor, books and paper surrounding him.  
“I’m not actually deadly certain what this conversation was about.”

“You’re not?” Hangyul asked by the way, focusing on his notes to meet his promise.

“Yeah … no. What was the matter?”

“He wants me to fuck him.” He replied blankly and consulted one of his books to look up some terms.

For a second Yohan cocked his head and gave it a thought. How likely would that be? Those two in a relationship and more important: Hangyul, his roommate, being gay? Was he himself in any danger to be harassed?? By Hangyul??! 

He calmly came to the conclusion that it was more than highly unlikely and just shrugged. 

“Neat.”

***

After finishing what he was working on with Yohan’s company, he left his friend behind in his own room and left his dorm. Walking a bit down the hall and turning around a corner he waddled straight into the senior’s flat. Neither Jinhyuk nor Wooseok were in sight so Hangyul made his way towards Seungyoun’s door and knocked.

Nearly instantly it flew open and Hangyul didn’t even flinch. There was something about him that basically never got scared. 

“You said 15 minutes.” Seungyoun stated, looking down on him. His face deadly serious.

“Would you please calm down? Yohan kept me from working. It’s on him.”

“Why didn’t you kick him out if he disturbed you?”

“Excuse me, what is going on with you? You know that fridays are the nights we usually study together, so why exactly are you expecting me to be on call?” Hangyul propped his hand on his hips, slightly offended by his friend’s behavior.  
Which was really unlike him.

Seungyoun grabbed his shoulder and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. Hangyul protested and looked at him, frowning and completely lost.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Seungyoun approached his friend, not bothering to keep any distance between them. He shoved the other backwards, step by step across the room. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked in a way like you would state a rhetorical question but it seemed as if he didn’t know the answer himself.  
After a few steps backwards Hangyul felt the bed’s edge against the back of his knees and before Seungyoun could give him a push so he’d drop onto the sheets, he got hold of the senior’s shoulders.

“Seriously. This is so unlike you.” 

“Since when do you get to decide what is ‘unlike’ me?” Seungyoun scoffed and pushed him, so his friend’s back roughly met the mattress. Before bracing Hangyul’s hips, he quickly got rid of his hoodie and reflexively ruffled his hand through his hair.  
He kneeled on the bed and stared down at the other. His gaze softened after a few seconds, a tad unsure. The look Hangyul gave him stymied him in his intentions.

“Please stop doubting me and just let me do this?”

Hangyul gulped but then nodded in agreement, and the kindness disappeared from Seungyoun’s face.  
He leaned down, his elbows propped on either side of Hangyul’s head, and pressed his lips behind his friend’s ear. 

“But may I ask one last question?“ Hangyul tried to keep his voice steady but noticed quickly what a weak attempt that was. Seungyoun’s touches got him already shivering.

The senior answered him in between the rough sucks. “You may not.” 

His mouth trailed down the other’s neck, down to the collar of his shirt. Seungyoun grabbed the grey fabric and harshly pulled it off Hangyul’s frame just to toss it on the floor where it build a small pile together with his hoodie. 

Attaching his mouth right back to the newly exposed skin, Seungyoun didn’t hesitate and started to fumble with the buttons on Hangyul’s pants. Already in need, the younger raised his hips as Seungyoun shrugged pants and underwear off in one go. He shivered, completely bare and more aroused than he would like to admit.

Deliberately ignoring his own wants, Hangyul tried to get eye contact with Seungyoun and kept his knees together.

“Can we talk _afterwards_? I’m worried about you.“

Seungyoun put his hands on them. “I like how you empathized it.”  
Hangyul chuckled and his legs fell open willingly as Seungyoun positioned himself between then and slid his mouth down on his body, wandering from the dip of his collarbone to one nipple, teeth catching the sensitive bud, further down to his hips, leaving a trail on his skin.

One of his hands gripped Hangyul’s left thigh, resting it on his shoulder, as the other blindly felt for the lube nearby. Not to admit that he planned this or was at least expecting it - but Seungyoun clearly did. Both of it.

As soon as he grabbed the small bottle, Hangyul clutched the others wrist.

“What?” Seungyoun looked at him in surprise.

Hangyul hesitated, eyes focused on the lube.

“You know that … I mean, you _know_ it, right?”

Seungyoun scuffed. “Of course.”

He coated his fingers with the cold liquid and pressed one against his friend’s hole immediately. Hangyul tensed, never getting used to that feeling, and fisted the sheets in anticipation. He clenched his eyes shut in expectancy.

Sensing the younger’s uncomfort, Seungyoun leaned forward and softly mouthed at Hangyul’s erection at the same time he carefully pressed one slicked finger inside.

The tension flowed out of Hangyul’s body and his whole chore muscle flexed, yet Seungyoun continued pleasing him composedly.  
After a few bops the younger relaxed, his body eventually opening up for another finger. 

One more digit later, Seungyoun deemed Hangyul to be ready. He pulled off and out of him completely, turning his friend around on his hand and knees. Hangyul’s arms and legs shook in anticipation, the sheets still caught between his fingers, as he first felt by the mattress’ moving how Seungyoun must be getting rid of his remaining clothes. After that he heard the quick and determined rip of a foil and wet sound of Seungyoun slicking himself up. 

Gripping the younger’s hips hard, Seungyoun leaned forward and carefully pressed in until he bottomed out. Again, Hangyul froze completely, this time plastering his face into the pillow to muffle the deep groan.

Ignoring the throbbing _need_ Seungyoun halted few seconds for his friends sake, while he adjusting to the feeling of his friend filling him up.  
Resting his forehead between the other’s shoulder blades, Seungyoun inhaled deeply and pulled out until only the tip remained inside, catching on the younger’s rim.  
He could tense the shivers flashing through Hangyul spine, as he heavily breathed against his curved back.

Then suddenly and without disclaimer, he snapped his hips forward, a quick motion that pressed Hangyul down, dick pressing against the mattress. 

Seungyoun’s pace was fast, hard, as he kicked his hips again and again, turning Hangyul into a whimpering mess under him. 

After a few seconds Hangyul sucked in his breath so that his words weren’t much more than a shaky moan.

“Is it just me or-“

Seungyoun sped up even more, his thrusts becoming erratic.”It’s not just you.” He gasped, is voice wavering yet carefully kept down.

He held the younger one steady, whose walls clenched around him.  
Reaching his peak, he nearly collapsed onto the sheets. His thighs trembling and his chest dropping.

Now unable to hold himself back any longer, Seungyeon's hip snapped forward one last time.

Silence settled between them only interrupted by the both of them catching their breath. Hangyul fell on the side, curled up into the blanket and avoided to look at his friend.  
Seungyoun sat now, propping himself up with his left hand and tried to calm down. 

Minutes passed in which none of them said a word. Time in which Seungyoun tossed Hangyul his underwear after disposing the condom and putting sweatpants on.

Then he rolled on his back next to him. His chest lifting and lowering, Hangyul himself stared at the ceiling. Between recovering and not falling asleep, he thought about what just happened.  
He still didn’t manage to figure out why Seungyoun acted this strangely today.

“You know, you don’t have to prove yourself to me.” He broke the silence and turned his head so he could get a look at his friend’s profile. His hair got long over the time. It usually sticked to his forehead but now it sticked out to many directions, a complete mess and prove to their activity.  
Seungyoun blinked a couple of times before he answered.  
“I know. I wasn’t trying to.”

Hangyul chuckled softly. “To me it seemed as if you were.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way.”

“Don’t worry about that. You didn’t. It was just … pretty surprising.” 

“Surprising?” Seungyoun propped up on this forearm and looked at Hangyul, who chuckled his usual husky laughter.  
“Yeah. I mean it’s not the first time you topped but it surely was … more turbulent than the last few times.”

“Turbulent?” Surprise took over his face and he laughed. “I would consider myself rather dominant than turbulent but I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You like to consider yourself a lot of things. But anyways, what was this whole thing just about?”

“It’s nothing, really. I just had a really shitty day. That’s all.” Seungyoun collapsed again onto his back.

“It’s always just a shitty day, isn’t it?” Hangyul scoffed.

“Yeah. Because that’s just what we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
**Quick disclaimer:**  
There is gonna be more story-ish content in the 4th chapter.  
But for now I need the smut to make sure their relationship  
is established correctly.  
(For those among you who are down for explicit content:  
Stay tuned.)
> 
> I noticed the last few comments under my works, that some of you have really specific thoughts on what's going to happen next. That made me really curious! I always link my twitter in the comments so if there's anything just hit me up! I'm down for any kind of theories!!
> 
> Fan-fictions are serious business. More or less.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's chat!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)


	4. too much

‘Slowly but steady this just took a ridiculous turn. I just can’t remember where.’

Seungyoun dropped his head against the cupboard and stared at down at the stove. He didn’t knew exactly _why_ he was frying okras at 2 am or for what reason he even bothered to get them in the first place. 

Well, now he at least knew that 7 Eleven sells them. 

He was extremely tired but having insomnia this far up his ass at this point, he didn’t even tried to sleep. It wouldn’t work anyways. 

So he might as well just stayed up, fried okras and thought about Hangyul. Which he did a lot lately.

Actually, _too much_.

Seungyoun could probably state quite rightly that there wasn’t anything about Hangyul he hasn’t been thinking about. From the way he squinted to how funny his pointy ear lobes were. There was basically nothing.

Did he tell him? Hell no. How weird would that be?

Just randomly informing him about how Seungyoun fell in love with him two weeks ago after they have been fucking casually for _months_.

Impossible.

So it would be several more sessions of stressed late night cooking.

What a life.

***

They were out. For the first time since they started their special relationship, they went out with friends.

It’s not as if both of them decided to go dancing at a noisy crowded club on a friday night. Baekjin dragged them with him along with some of their friends. 

It was indeed an unusual constellation of people: Baekjin, Wooseok and Jinhyuk, Seungyoun, Yohan and Hangyul, Sakura Yuvin and Midam. 

He considered it must have been a huge piece of work to convince Midam to join them.

They arrived at the club already hammered. Baekjin who was basically friends with the entire staff, managed to get a table for them and if Seungyoun got it right, even free drinks. The music blasted through the room and the bass got their bones shaking, even though they sat pretty far away from the floor.

Someone got them shots and something that looked like a weird variation on intoxicated fruits on carved ice.

While the others’ eyes lit up and got super excited about the serving, Seungyoun couldn't help but wonder how Baekjin managed to treat them to this and how he even knew about it’s existence.

With the passing of time Seungyoun quickly noticed why they put the fruits on ice.  
The club heated up so quickly. Without even moving he started to sweat a bit.  
After sitting down and raising their alcohol level even higher, they eventually began to dance.

And that was something Seungyoun had never seen before: The way Hangyul danced. He moved in the crowd, surrounded by Sakura and Yuvin. While Sakura clearly tried to attract _someone, anyone,_ by the way she moved her hips and Yuvin really seemed to hope it was him, Hangyul on the other hand really seemed to enjoy himself. He didn’t care about the others around him and just moved to the music as he felt like.

He was obviously having a blast. 

Seungyoun watched him with that conviction in mind. From his spot on the sofa, with a glass in his hand. 

Hangyul’s shirt stuck to his back after a while, accentuating his toned frame. 

He thought about his friend once more in a less bromantic way, as the younger suddenly turned around and meet his eyes.

Seungyoun took another sip of whatever concoction it was and gulped it down. He knew the look Hangyu gave him and he knew the intention behind it.

He was fearing it since weeks now. 

Hangyul bit his lips softly, then he broke their line of sight by turning around and leaving towards the restrooms.

Seungyoun finished his drink calmly, then he got up and followed him.

***

“You really couldn’t take your eyes off me, could you?” Hangyul gasped and smirked, arching into Seungyoun’s touch.

The older one, caught in flagrante delicto, blushed and scoffed. “As if you did not provoked me.”

Hangyul’s soft voice chimed over the cracky sound the partition made, everytime Seungyoun rolled his hips up. It mixed with the dull booming of the music’s bass.

“Of course I did. I just wasn’t expecting it to be this easy.”

Adjusting his pace to the muffled music’s speed, Seungyoun rolled his eyes and hisked. “Shut up.”

The younger’s chuckle immediately died, as someone entered the restroom. Noise sloshed into the room. 

Seungyoun stopped mid movement, completely bottomed out. They looked at each other in shock as they both recognized the voice.

“Oh don’t let me interrupt you. I’ll be gone in a second.” Wooseok said, walking past their cabin.

Seungyoun’s grip around the younger's thighs tightened. Did he know it was them? Or was he wasted enough to not notice they were both gone for a while now?

Hangyul _stared_ into the other’s eyes. Just not in fear or surprise. A smirk slid onto his face and the second he was about to open his mouth to answer Wooseok, Seungyoun crushed their lips together to keep him from talking.

Keep him from revealing their secret.

Keep him from embarrassing the both of them, shagging at a clubs shady restroom.

But more important acting his real wants for once.

***

He looked uncomfortable. As if he didn’t want to be here.

That was entirely new to Seungyoun. Usually Hangyul enjoyed his company. Regardless if the just talked or smoked, or if they did other things. There had never been the slightest sign of discomfort.

Yet know the younger sat on the edge of his bed and couldn’t look at him. 

Seungyoun leaned against his wardrobe, eyeing his friend, afraid of what he was going to tell him.

He secretly feared that it would be about the kiss. They never kissed before and he also didn’t tell him about his feelings but what if Hangyul just knew?

They spend a lot of time together so what if he could just tell from the fact it never happened before?

Seungyoun tried to relax.

However his core muscle immediately flexed the second Hangyul started to talk, still not looking at him.

He chuckled. “I really don’t know why this is so hard.”

Seungyoun didn’t say anything.

“It feels like I’m going to break up with you.”

“It does. Are you tho?”

Hangyul raised his head. “What?”

“Breaking up with me?”

He laughed. “There is no relationship I could break up with you.”

“Then I guess you’re ending the current situation between us?”

Seungyoun’s heart broke as he saw the younger one nod.  
“We’ve been spending too much time lately. I need to focus on what’s more important at the moment and that’s clearly my major.”

“Right, right ... “

“Do you understand that?” Hangyul hopefully asked, looking over the frame of his thin glasses. 

“Sure.” Seungyoun exhaled. “That’s what’s actually important, no?”

None of them answered the question. 

After a few seconds Hangyul got up. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t get to see anymore. I’ll still come over to game and you’re very welcome at my place as well. Just … let’s not engage with each other the way we used to.”

“It really does sound like a break up.”

“Sorry.”

Hangyul opened the door but before he could leave Seungyoun just had to ask one last thing:

“Is it about the kiss?”

“What kiss?”

“The one at the club, as Wooseok nearly walked in on us.”

“Lol, no. We’re cool.”

“Great.” He sighed relieved as Hangyul closed the door behind him. “Great …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Sorry this chapter turned out so short, it's basically just a filler  
to get some content done.
> 
> The next to two chapters of Discord and Ease sharing the same plot  
so I had to squeeze this in.
> 
> sorry~
> 
> There is no such thing as prediction.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's chat!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)  



	5. russian roulette

“Are you also friends with Baekjin?” The tall guy asked him, raising an eyebrow. Hangyul squinted at him, not sure what answer was the correct one. It could honestly be both. It was pretty likely Yohan did something really dumb while he was gone so they would blame his behaviour on Baekjin.  
But there could also come good out of it.

So he went with the truth.

“Yes. I’m Hangyul and that’s Yohan.” He answered, eagerly confident. The guy smiled. Music boomed around them and people passing by, heading for the restroom.

“Nice to meet you two. Why don’t you just come with me and we have a little talk?”

Hangyul caught Yohan’s excited look. This guy was too far gone to even _sense_ the intense level of discomfort Hanyul was experiencing just now. 

“No, thanks. I think we rather- What the hell?”

“Yeah sure, let’s go!” Yohan grabbed his wrist, pulling him along, following the shady man. 

They made their way through the crowd on the dance floor. Hangyul scanned their leader from behind, checking out the tattoos showing on his neck and hands.  
He was pretty sure this guy meant nothing but pure danger.

Following him up a few steps, they reached something that seemed like a little lounge, windows offering a nice few over the club and everything that happened in it. 

The man sat down on a round shaped sofa and made them sit down with him.

“I’m Yuri.” He said, smiling at the two of them. “I own this club.”

Yohan beamed. “Really? OMG thats so cool!”

While his friend was extremely amazed by the turn of this night, Hangyul remained suspicious.

“So, you know Baekjin?”

“Sure.” Yuri took out a small etui and put in on the table between them. “He’s a cool guy. Proper DJ talent and he surely knows how to party.”

Hangyul eyed the case closely.

“I can tell you’re not as hammered as your friend, so I’ll talk to you mostly, alright?”

With a side eye on his friend, he agreed heavily nodding. “Yes please, I have no idea what he’s up to.”

“So, as you may know, Baekjin is a friend of mine. If you wanna call and ask him, just go ahead - I won’t stop you.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, you quite look like … someone he would be friends with.” Hangyul said carefully phrasing.

“I’m just sad I haven’t heard from him lately.”

“Though we were here some time ago.”

The other’s eyes widened in surprise. “You were?” He chuckled. “I suppose I wasn’t here by that time.”

Hangyul said nothing.

“Back to business. I have an offer to make. Regarding the two of you and our dearest friend. Quick disclaimer: I don’t want you to pay anything, I just want to ask a favor.”  
He opened the etui with steady hands and flicked his fingers a few times in front of his face to get the other’s attention.

Hangyul adjusted his glasses and leaned forward.

And he didn’t like where this was going.

“I’ll provide each of you,” He pulled a small bag out of the etui and dropped some of it’s content on his open palm. “With one of these.” 

He showed them an aspirin-sized, yellow pill with a smiley face on it. Yohan _stared_ at it and Hangyul was pretty sure that even he knew what Yuri was showing them.

“Turns out I’m not just his _friend_ but also his supplier. And he hasn’t bought anything from me lately. Well, let’s say he hasn’t bought anything after that incident but I reassure you my goods are safe.”

Hangyul slowly leaned back, knowing what had to come next and ready to run. 

“Anyways, I’ll give you one each. And I’ll let you enjoy them. Totally free. All I want is that you tell Baekjin about it. So he might come back. He was a loyal customer and it would be very sad to lose him.”

“No. Sorry.” Hangyul stood up, without even considering it. “Yohan, let’s go.”  
He got out of the sofa circle and was nearly at the door as he heard laughter chiming over the dull music and as he turned around, he saw Yuri chuckling and Yohan _gulping_.  
Hangyul froze on the spot.

“Did you just-”

Yohan shook his head although Hangyul caught him on the spot.

“No, I didn’t I swear.”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??” He yelled, warping back to his friend and shook him. “Spit it out!”

Yohan unsnapped of his friend’s grip. “Dude, no that’s gross. Besides, what’s the big deal?”

“WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL? He just mentioned an incident and you don’t even know what that was, not speaking of what you just took! Does this guy not look the last tiny bit shady to you?”

Yohan lights lit up. “No, did you see his tattoos? So cool!”

Hangyul whined. “What’s the deal with you.”

In the meanwhile Yuri got up and had walked around the small table. “See, it really is, no big deal. Half of the people here are on LSD right now. Look at them.”

He pointed out of the indoor panorama windows. “Do they look sick to you?”

“No, but that’s not the point!”

Yuri chuckled once more. “Exactly, I think the point is about you. Are you maybe too afraid of what will happen if you take one of them?”

“No.”

“Yes you are.” He smiled widely and took Hangyul’s hand. He opened it and put the tiny pill inside. “Consider it. A lot of people are paying a lot of money for this kind of fun. And you’re getting it for free. About the _incident_ I mentioned earlier: Yes, we had some troubles. But in Russia we say ‘something like this doesn’t kill business’.”

Hangyul scoffed frankly. “I doubt that.”

Yuri giggled and shrugged.  
“Well, okay we might don’t say that, but think about it.” He grinned. “What are the odds?”

***

“Hey, do you feel anything yet?” Hangyul half sat half lied on a sofa and gazed over the crowd, across the dance floor into the laser show. His glasses rested on his hood, which he put on earlier.

“I don’t think it’s kicking in at all.”

Yohan, who stood on the small wall behind him jumped like crazy and was nowhere near “not kicking in”. Besides that he didn’t hear a word of what Hangyul was asking.

“Yeah, I guess it’s not working. Maybe I should give it time? I probably should…” Not noticing he was talking to no one but himself, he felt like having the deepest conversation of his life. Which made him feel sorry about all the times he talked to Seungyoun.

“Do you know, that Seungyoun kissed me? Funny, right? I honestly didn’t expect that tho. Wonder why he did that.”

Yohan now climbed onto another level and held on to a small handrail to not fall.  
Hangyul didn’t notice any of that. 

“I think Yuri lied to us. There is nothing happening.” He sighed. “And frankly, I don’t see Baekjin taking drugs… but he’s tattooed as well, isn’t he? I think I remember Seungyoun and him talking about it. Did you know Seungyoun has a giant gun tattooed, that’s pointing at his di-” Hangyul turned around, to see Yohan’s reaction to that fact but he didn’t get to finish his question.

Yohan was gone. 

He shot up, looking around hastily, checking for his roommate but couldn’t find him anywhere. A few times he shouted his names but it was pretty obvious no one heard him. 

He stumbled down the stairs and pushed to the crowd, grabbing and turning around a few people that could be Yohan but turned out to either be female or _not Yohan_. By the fourth person he remembered to put on his glasses.

After ten minutes of searching he was pretty sure his friend left the club. So he rushed towards and out of the entrance.

The cold air hit him and made him sober up immediately. Where did he go? Was he just getting a drink out of some 7Eleven or did he got into trouble?  
Drunk Yohan was already something to take care of but Yohan on drugs? An entirely new level.

He ran down the street, searching the closest shops/bars for his friend but couldn't find him anywhere.  
He stumbled into a group of girls, asking them for him, but they just backed up and shook their heads, looking pretty scared.

Hangyul apologized and noticed how insane he must seem.

At the intersection he turned around slowly a few times, his mind running non-stop thinking about how he could find his friend.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned on his heels.

“Excuse me? Sir?”

It was an officer.

“Yes! I’m looking for my friend! Have you seen him?” Hangyul exhaled desperately and out of breath.

“I was just about to ask you. What’s your friend’s name?”

“Kim Yohan! But he might introduces himself as Psy. He does that from time to time.”

“Alright, then I have to ask you: Did you take any drugs?” He asked with a serious tone, his grip tightening.

“What?”

“A colleague of mine just picked up your friend. He admitted to be on drugs and he insulted one of our officers. We’re taking him in for the night. So I have to ask you, did you take anything?”

“I? N-no.”

The policeman obviously didn’t believe him and who could blame him. It probably wasn’t his first shift in this area. Which was quite famous for its clubs and bars, even mid week.

“Sir, you are really sweaty and quite frankly, you don’t look that good anymore.”

***

“Hangyul? Hey.”

Someone tapped his shoulder. Hangyul immediately snapped out of his apparently light sleep, sitting up and blinking, blinded by cell’s bright light. He smacked a few times  
“Duh, I’m so thirsty.” He said under his breath and looked around.

Yohan blinked quickly, his mouth opening and closing.

“Err… well that was random. The guy over there wants you to make our call? I told him I could do it but he insisted on you.” Then he added whispering: “Be careful! He might be a perv and I’m just not his type. Wait, what am I saying? I’m everyone’s type.”

He pointed over his shoulder at the officer. Hangyul followed his motions and rolled his eyes. Getting up and walking over, he thanked the officer for waking him up and not letting Yohan call.

The man shrugged a “You’re welcome.” And closed the gate behind Hangyul.

Yohan bumped against it,since he was walking right behind his friend, then his fingers closed around the bars.

“Don’t leave me!!” He yelled campely, as Hangyul followed the officer out of sight.

They entered a small room. “Do me a favor and hurry, I’m close to break.”

Hangyul thanked him by bowing and the man handed him his phone.

“Kids these days don’t memorize any numbers. We figured this might be more efficient. And you’re no gangsters or anything, so just take it and hurry.” He explained as he saw Hangyul’s confused look. 

He immediately called the number since there was only one person he wanted to see.

It rang 4 times until Seungyoun picked up, his voice raspy and cracky.

“Hm?”

Hangyul exhaled deeply. “Morning. Ehm… I know this is a lot to ask and I don’t want you to freak out but…”

He could hear the rustling of Seungyoun’s bed sheets, as he moved, probably turning on the small lamp beside his bed.

“But?”

“Could you come pick me up from a police station?”

Silence.

“What?”

“I am - _we_ are at the police station and we need someone to pick us up. It’s no big deal, there is just no one else I could ask.”

The officer raised a brow about the ‘no big deal’-part but Hangyul ignored it.

“Where are you?” Hangyul literally saw him frowning and sitting up. Seungyoun always slept shirtless. He hated how visible this scene was for him.

“You remember where we went with Baekjin last time? The club with the fancy lights and the … errr,” He looked at the officer while ending his sentence. “_restrooms_?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s the station right at the intersection. The one we walked past last time.”

Seungyoun said nothing for a second, then he got up and walked across the room. Hangyul recognized the characteristic squeaking of the wardrobe doors.

“Give me twenty minutes, I’m on my way.” He hung up.

***

“What the hell, Hangyul?”

He shot up and stood by th bars, as soon as he saw his friend. One of the officers let him out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call.” He blurted out sorrily.

Seungyoun was wearing sweatpants, his grey hoodie, a yellow flannel on top and _bathroom slippers_. Also his old beanie. He really must have hurried.

“How did you get yourself into this?” His senior looked back and forth between sleeping Yohan and sorry Hangyul.

“I’ll tell you later?” He asked, beggingly looking up to him. “Let’s just get Yohan and go home.”

“Excuse me but it’s 1:1 only. You can just pick up one person.” The policeman stated quietly from his desk and the two guys looked at him in shock. He shrugged it off.  
“I don’t make the rules but that’s it. Just call someone else to get him. I mean he’s sleeping anyway so it’d be fine to leave him here until tomorrow.”

Hangyul and Seungyoun looked at each other, while the man handed Seungyoun a clipboard with papers on it, which he signed without looking at them.

“I guess I’ll call Seungwoo? He should be the most … _familiar_ with this kind of thing I suppose?”  
“Yeah but will he care tho? I don’t think they know each other.”

Seungyoun sighed and pulled his phone out. “I’ll just give it a try. If he’s not doing it you should call Chaeyeon.”

While Hangyul got his things back, he heard Seungyoun talking on the phone down the hallway.

“Yeah...I know…. _that_ I don’t know. … They just wanted me to sign some papers… Hm-hm.... I just figured you would know? ...Thanks. I’ll share you the location. We can wait if you- right, right. Thank you! And sorry for waking you up.”

They left the station, reassuring the officer someone would come to pick Yohan up. Hangyul shivered as he exposed himself to the cold morning air. After walking a few meters, Seungyoun turned around.

“How the hell did you get in there?”

“I’ll just make it short?”

Seungyoun crossed his arms and nodded.

“Baekjin’s supplier offered us LSD for free, Yohan ran off and insulted an officer and they found me while I was looking for him.”

Seungyoun blinked. “I don’t know if I should cry or laugh. Seriously, this sounds unbelievable.”

“I know.”

“How are you feeling?” He asked honestly concerned. 

Hangyul shrugged. “Quite okay. Are you not angry?”

Seungyoun laughed and it chimed through the night. “How could I be angry about something I did myself?”

The junior tilted his head. “Pardon?”

“Don’t look so surprised, you _know_ me. Who do you think Baekjin took the drugs with? I’m just happy they didn’t charge you or anything.”

“I really thought you’d freak out or anything.” Hangyul scoffed, weight falling off his shoulders.  
“I am a bit mad tho.” Seungyoun admit.

“Huh? What for?”

“You said everything is fine between us though it took you getting yourself arrested so I would see you again.” He turned around, hands in his pockets. “But I get it. It’s about the kiss. That’s okay.”

Hangyul caught up within a few steps. “It’s not about the kiss. Though I’m thinking about it.”

They walked alongside each other.

“You are?” Seungyoun wanted to know, staring straight forward.

Hangyul nodded and reassured.

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
It's 14 minutes past midnight, which means it's Tuesday,  
which means it's time for Yuri my boy.  
And it's also time for tagging drug use *sighs* good lord.  
Don't do that kids, it's bad!
> 
> There is no such thin as prediction.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[let's chat!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)
> 
> ofc have lots of fun reading!!


	6. in Ease

“Chaeyeon, I need to talk to you.” Hangyul approached her, a cup in his hand. His speech wasn’t slurred yet but his walk was already pretty unstable.  
His friend was dancing which basically consisted out of nothing else than throwing her hair at this point. Usually she danced really good and without any regrets but after hitting some certain level of alcohol things became a little bit difficult balance wise. Even for her.

“What is it, honey?” The fact alone that she called him ‘honey’ was a pretty strong indicator for how far she must be gone by now. And it wasn’t even that late.

Music blasted over their heads and the people around them. If there was any place you would look for Chaeyeon at a party it was, of course, the dance floor. Yet sadly it was a bad choice if you planned on striking up a conversation.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Hangyul repeated a it louder know, thinking she hasn’t heard his first request.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him out of the crowd and out of the room. They walked down a small hallway before they reached the backdoor. Along the way the roommates passed a few people who were headed the opposite direction. No one else was going their way.

They stepped through the door and entered a small backyard which didn’t provide more space than the top of a dinner table. It was obviously used as a smoking area mostly.   
The owner of the house placed a very old fashioned lamp in one corner, it’s cable going through the tilted window, plugged into a power box inside the house. The lamp was obviously taken from its previous place quite a while ago since it didn’t look like it has seen a living room for at least two years. Next to the lamp stood chair on which Chaeyeon collapsed now. Standing without faltering wasn’t her cup of tea tonight.

“So what’s going on?” She asked observing Hangyul chugging the rest of his cup and leaning against the wall across her position. It took him a while to answer. 

“I can’t stop thinking about something.”

Chaeyeon nodded. “Okay, so far so good. Please elaborate.”

“It’s” He fumbled around the cups rim. “about a kiss.” He raised his eyes just in time to see her reaction.

“Ouuh~ Someone kissed you?”

“What is it with you and this surprised undertone?” Hangyul complained but then sighed because even though he was the one starting the conversation, he knew what he was about to admit and it scared him. ”Anyways, someone kissed me and it’s all over my head and that’s very confusing.”

Chaeyeon frowned. “Why is it confusing?”

“Because I think I like that person.”

“I might have lost the thread but that’s great, right? I mean if that someone kissed you it must mean she likes you too.” She said really unsure if she got everything correctly. Hangyul made it seem like this chat was about something much more deeper but she couldn’t quite grasp what it should be.

“Yeah … I mean I figure?” He leaned his head against the wall, looking into the light flooded nightly sky, hands in his pockets.

“Then what’s so tricky about it? I think it’s rather lucky to have someone that likes you.”

“I never thought he likes me that way.”

Hearing the pronounce she sat up more straight, squinting at him though she could see him probably more clearly than he could see her.

“He? Who are you talking about.”

Still looking at the sky and not thinking about any consequences Hangyul just blurted his name out. “Seungyoun!”

Chaeyeon actually managed to control her facial expression very well.  
“Oh so … you’re gay?”

Silence settled between them as he thought about it. Even though he was quite sure that he liked Seungyoun he never thought about the term itself. Now that he did it got a more real touch than it had before.

“I think liking him makes me pretty gay, doesn’t it?”

She chuckled. “I guess so. But how come he kissed you anyway? In my understanding you guys are just friends?”

“We maybe have been friends with benefits most of the year. But what’s new?”

She shot up from her chair and couldn't help but shout a little. “You were what?? Why didn’t I know that?”

“Why would you know that?”

“Because it meant i never had a chance!” She gestured incoherently. 

“A chance about what?”  
“You! Jesus.”

Hangyul, now completely confused, tried to understand where her problem was but his drunken mind just denied to catch up.

“Okay, it’s not that I acted much like it but, dude, I was interested in you the entire time! Yena and I always joked about how we would fit together quite nicely and how it would become a couple dorm. Though she heavily denied being with Yohan or even interested in him.”

Hangyul gave this ‘couple dorm’ a thought but decided pretty quickly that it must be a girl thing.

“I mean, I didn’t want you to notice. I was pretty sure it was one sided but at least I spend time with you as your roommate, right? And now you’re telling me you’re gay for Cho Seungyoun.” She laughed it off and took it chill over all.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, I was always more the buddy type than the girl you want as your girlfriend. I’m quite used to it. And honestly: Who hasn’t got a crush on Seungyoun. I mean - have you seen him?”

Hangyul wasn’t sure if he should laugh about it or be sorry about what she just told him. Now she got up and looked like she was about to leave.

“Where are you going?”

Chaeyeon sighed. “I’m gonna look for alcohol, and then for Yuvin. I guess he’s a nice guy, right?”

Hangyul laughed, happy that she wouldn’t let this drag her down. “He is. And he’s also defo not gay. As far as I can recall he is interested in you since the first month.”

“That actually encouraged me. Thanks. And you go and tell Seungyoun how gay you’re for him. I assume he really wants to know about it.”

***

As soon as he laid an eye on Seungyoun, Hangyul rushed across the dance floor to grab the other’s sleeve just before he was able to leave the bar and vanish in the crowd.

He pulled Seungyoun aside, away from the crowd. He saw how Baekjin turned around for a second, looking for his friend but Hangyul signed him it would be alright. From the corner of his eye he saw Chaeyeon approaching Yuvin the exact same moment.  
Hangyul wished her good luck. Or whatever he was supposed to wish her in that second. Regarding Yuvin’s condition it wouldn’t need much more than a ‘hi’.

“Where have you been?” Seungyoun laughed and shouted in the other’s ear, to drown over the music. “You like something to drink? Tony makes some really nice-“

Hangyul didn’t want to lose any time so he just interrupted his friend harshly.

“You kissed me.”

Seungyoun startled, not sure what this was about. “Yes I did. But why are you bringing this up now?”

The junior hesitated. 

“How drunk are you?” Concerned about his friend, Seungyoun now dropped his funny attitude. The kiss happened _a decade_ ago so we wasn’t quite sure what happened that Hangyul was starting with this _now_.

“Not as drunk as I would like to be.” He admitted. “I feel like I need much more alcohol than the current amount.”

“Then let’s grab a few and talk about when you feel like it?”

“That’s not how it works!” Hangyul raised his voice as the music suddenly grew louder. Both of them turned their heads towards the stage and found Jackson entering it.  
Not sure what was about to happen next, Hangyul’s mind let the thought slip and with it all his confidence.

“Let’s talk outside.” Seungyoun decided and dragged him out of the room, back to the small smoking area where Hangyul just returned from.

“Why are you bringing up the kiss?” He wanted to know as soon as the door shut and the music died down.

Hangyul looked around and chuckled. “It’s the second time I discuss important stuff out here today.”

Seungyoun tilted his head, surrounded by a pretty serious mood. Magnet rather concerned.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, yes I promise.” He calmed him down.

“Okay then tell me, why are you talking about it just now?”

He took a deep breath and gathered his braveness. “Because I’ve been thinking about it. More than I’d like to admit.”

Seungyoun, unsure if the last sentence made it a bad thing or not, nodded. “Alright. So?”

“I know the exams aren’t over yet and everything is basically as it was as I told you I needed more time for studying but…”

“By what?”

“I wondered if we could pick it up again.”

Seungyoun gaped at him. “The friends with benefits situation? Man, I don’t know if I can do it to be honest. You know I kissed you for a reason and I see why you cut the strings afterwards. You weren’t ready or it’s not your cup of tea and both of it is fine. I picked you up from the PD as a friend and that’s also fine. But listen, if a friendship with some certain perks is all you want, then I’m out, honestly.”

Hangyul shook his head deliberately.

“I was more thinking about friends with _feelings_.”

Seungyoun who was obviously about to let go a small rant about you’re not supposed with people’s feelings, stopped and looked at him.

“Excuse me?”

“The reason why I thought about the kiss a lot is that I like you, Seungyoun. I wasn’t aware what I had until we ended it. And I miss you. Not the sex, not the fun - well obviously I miss that too - but I miss talking to you and not having to explain myself or testify to someone much more. You liked me for what I am. Regardless if drunk, stoned, stressed or even sober. That’s why I miss. That’s what I want. And if I only get it by admitting that I have actual feelings for you, then that’s that. What should I do about it?”

Seungyoun blinked and nodded a couple dog times. He seemed to replay the speech in his head to fully grasp what Hangyul just told him.   
After a few moments of Hangyul left high and dry and Seungyoun thinking about it, he finally decided on what to say.

“So how about I kiss you again, properly this time? The last occasion was pretty shady.”

Hangyul giggled. “It’d be down for that.”

“But” He grabbed the younger’s shoulders. “there won’t be a closet. No hiding or anything like that anymore. I want to be with you openly. I don’t care about others.”

“Alright. I can deal with that.”

Seungyoun closed the meter between them and didn’t break their line of sight. He was fantasizing about this situation for quite a while now.

Him and Hangyul. No one else.

Besides Chaeyeon who just bursted into the room, waving wildly with her phone. She looked at Hangyul who turned away from Seungyoun to look at her.

“What the hell is going on tonight?? Why is everybody coming out exactly the same time?!” She exclaimed loudly and obviously upset.

“What are you talking about?” Seungyoun wanted to know and Chaeyeon was apparently more than keen on giving him an answer.

“Yohan suddenly decided to be gay as well!”

Hangyul was sure he couldn’t trust his ears. “The hell? With whom??”

“Seungwoo!”

The two guys looked at each other. Seungyoun didn’t even try to oppress a high giggle. 

“Did you see that coming?” He asked but Hangyul shrugged it off.

“It’s Yohan. He does a lot of things that you don’t see coming.” Leaning forward he closed the distance between them, ignoring Chaeyeon completely and only focusing on Seungyoun as they kissed each other the first time for real. 

Far away from any shady restrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
Hangyul/Seungyoun character study officially finished.   
Thanks for sticking along all the way~
> 
> Fan-fictions are serious business. More or less.  
ಠ_ಠ  
Skaidridt  
[Let's chat!/Updates!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters of **Ease** airing every Tuesday from now on!  
[Let's chat!/Updates!](https://twitter.com/Skaidridt1)


End file.
